


that time we thought the moon was the sun

by Viridiantly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Haiku, Less Bad Poetry, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridiantly/pseuds/Viridiantly
Summary: A collection of drabbles and poems based on various writing prompts, ranging from character studies to crack Kylo Ren poetry to actual sonnets.





	1. outside the window

**Author's Note:**

> From the 365 days of writing prompt: 1. Outside the Window

Rey always wondered what Kylo Ren was looking at when the Force connected them. They had taken to pretending they were not aware of the other’s presence when environmental noises started to distort, and the constant mental presence of the Force-bond shifted into solid form.

Most of the time she finds Ren standing still, looking in the distance. She assumes that it is a window based on the height of his gaze, and the way that the lighting changes every time they connect—sometimes dim and diffused, sometimes dappled green light over his pale features, sometimes a warm glow, and sometimes a cool blue. He must be traveling, based on the lighting changes, and looking for something.

She wonders what he sees when he looks out the window, if the view is interesting, if he’s actually looking at all. She wonders what he is looking for, and if he will ever find it.


	2. Kylo Ren's unrequited love poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From 365 days of writing prompt #2: The unrequited love poem

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Join me in galactic domination  
If you must, with your stupid friends too.

  
  
There was once a Force-wielder named Rey,  
Whose beauty that no one could say,  
I wish she was mine,  
She's ever so fine,  
I don't get why she says I am "cray".

  
**R** adiant  
 **E** ffervescent  
 **Y** ours  
+  
 **K** illing  
 **Y** our  
 **L** oved  
 **O** nes  
= LOVE


	3. a haiku and a sonnet by Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less bad unrequited love poems by Kylo Ren

_haiku_  
Sunshine unbounded  
Her smile is the blinding light  
I am but the moon

 _space sonnet i._  
we are but two ships passing in the night,  
connected by Force, heart and destiny,  
I chase her like sunflowers chase the light,  
forever split by Force dichotomy.

I dreamt of her essence while on the run,  
warm, vital, alive, yet so far away,  
for one brief moment I thought I had won,  
never has waking been such a dismay.

They say I’m an unmovable object,  
and that she is an unstoppable force,  
that we’re a paradoxical concept,  
that we’re star-crossed lovers with no recourse.

This is why she’ll be the one to still me,  
thrill me, spill me, fulfill me and kill me.


	4. The Vessel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble also from 365 days of creative writing prompts. This time it's 'The Vessel'.

Rey has not heard from Ben in an age. Not that she expected to. It is quiet on the ship, which moves slowly—as slow as the Millennium Falcon ever moves—through space, unimpeded for once by canon shots or debris. Just smooth sailing.

The silence is deafening.

Rey knows that she is approaching a quadrant where Ben's ship is located, but she knows that he will not chase her. Not anymore.

They pass each other, two people occupying two silent ships, no longer on a constant collision course but two strangers who pretend not to see each other in a market.


	5. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from 365 creative writing prompts, this one based on 'dancing'.

She should have known that he knew how to dance. It is a little like fighting, in that it is an elaborate choreography of moves, but whereas fighting is about breaking and splitting, dancing is about creating and drawing closer.

He is as good at dancing as he is at fighting. For once, Rey feels clumsy. She has always been sure of her movements, efficient in her gestures, but now, there is nothing sure about using her body to express things that her words cannot.

They orbit each other like twin stars, afraid to draw closer for fear of immolation.


End file.
